Recently, there have been more display devices provided with a protection panel such as a touch panel, and those display devices tend to be in a large size. In general, the protection panel is fixed to a chassis or the like via a double-sided tape, and a spatial gap is provided between the protection panel and the display panel. This spatial gap prevents display failures on the display panel caused due to a pressure applied to the protection panel through blocking the influence of flexure of the protection panel. Further, there are cases where a slit is provided to the double-sided tape used for fixing the protection panel so that the spatial gap is not in a sealed state.
Now, the related technique depicted in Patent Document 1 will be described by referring to the drawings. FIG. 22 is a fragmented perspective view showing a touch screen display device of the related technique. FIG. 23 is a plan view showing an adhesive member in the touch screen display device of FIG. 22.
The touch screen display device of the related technique includes a display panel 610, a touch panel 630, and an adhesive member 650. In the display panel 610, an effective display area DA and a peripheral area PA surrounding the effective display area DA are defined, and a flexible substrate 612 is connected thereto. The adhesive member 650 is interposed between the display panel 610 and the touch panel 630 in the peripheral area PA defined in the display panel 610 to bond those to each other. On the inner side of the adhesive member 650, a polarization film 617 is laminated.
Among the adhesive member 650, a ventilation path 657 is formed in the vicinity of each of the centers (B part) of two long sides of the peripheral area PA of the display panel 610. Air is flown in or out to/from the space between the touch panel 630 and the display panel 610 via the ventilation path 657. The adhesive member 650 includes first and second adhesive tapes 653 and 655. The ventilation path 657 is formed by a protruded portion and a recessed portion engaged with each other formed in the ends of each of the first and the second adhesive tapes 653 and 655, and forms a shape bent at four positions. The air pressure of the space surrounded by the adhesive member 650 changes according to the external pressure of the display device by the ventilation path 657. Further, the bent parts of the complicated-shaped ventilation 657 confine foreign matters so as to prevent intrusion of the foreign matters to the inside of the display device.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a display device in which a complicated-shaped ventilation path is formed by processing an adhesive member of a touch panel. Patent Document 3 discloses a display device of a complicated structure in which a dust-proof spacer is attached to a touch panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2007-293810
Patent Document 2: Registered Utility Model No. 3159189
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-242423
With the display device having the structure where the protection panel such as a touch panel is fixed to a resin chassis via a double-sided tape, image quality failures including distortion of the images and deterioration of the image quality are generated when a foreign matter enters from a gap generated at the position where the double-sided tape is pasted or a gap generated due to the thickness of the double-sided tape. When the shape of the double-sided tape is made complicated for preventing the foreign matter from entering as a countermeasure, the cost for the double-sided tape is increased because the amount of the double-sided tape to be wasted is increased. In addition, to paste the complicated-shaped double-sided tape is extremely bad in terms of the workability. This issue has become serious in accordance with recent increase in the scale of the display devices in particular.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display device with which it is possible to prevent a foreign matter from entering from the gap between a chassis and a protection panel even when an adhesive member for fixing the chassis and the protection panel is formed in a simple shape. Thereby, the part of the adhesive member to be wasted can be decreased, and the work for fixing the chassis and the protection film can be simplified. That is, the object of the present invention is to prevent intrusion of the foreign matter from the gap formed between the adhesive member and the chassis generated when the structure is simplified.